A Walk on the Wild Side
by Evil Slytherin Child
Summary: Ginny's sick of being a good girl, and decided to get herself a bad boy. 1st HP fic, RR! Chapter 5 is up! Story is now being co written with Hjordis, Chapter Six soon!
1. Good Girl Done Gone

Disclaimer: Okey dokey here goes I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter (tear) but the plot is mine.  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic. WARNING: this features D/G pairing and EVIL somewhat SLUTTY Ginny (haha) so if u don't like either of those too bad so sad doesn't read it. It may not seem so now but it will have Ginny/Draco cuz my world revolves around Ginny/Draco  
  
  
  
A Walk on the Wild Side Chapter One ~*~Beginnings~*~  
  
Ginny Weasley looked down at her homework. "Why do they give us so much homework don't they know we have lives to?"  
  
"Jeez, Gin, its only the first week of holiday and you're complaining already. At least get it done so you can have the rest of the summer to do whatever you want."  
  
" I know but still," replied Ginny. She couldn't wait to finish her the last of her homework; the last thing she had was a Potions essay three feet long. God, sometimes she hated Snape.  
  
*Wait did I say sometimes?* Ginny thought. *I mean ALL the time.* She wanted to get her schoolwork quickly; Harry was coming in a few weeks. Ginny thought back to her last three years at Hogwarts, embarrassed. It was kind of pathetic how she had liked him since she was in first year.  
  
Now she was a fourth year, but she couldn't help it that raven black hair she just itched to run her fingers through and those piercing emerald eyes and that body. Oh God, it was heavenly. There was only one other guy Ginny was attracted to. Draco Malfoy. He had silver blonde hair; icy gray eyes; a body to rival Harry's; and a sexy smile that could make any girl go week in the knees. He seemed to get more attractive every year.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny? GINNY!" asked Ron loudly. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah, sorry," Ginny replied distantly.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" A knowing smile crossed his face. "Or should I say WHO?"  
  
The girl glared at her older brother. "None of your business."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." A knock came at the door. Ron looked up from his Divination essay. "Who could that be?" He got up from the table and went to the door.  
  
Ginny turned back to her essay. Her ears perked up when she heard Ron exclaim, "Harry!" *Oh my God,* she thought, panicked. *Harry's not supposed to be here for a few days! Do I look OK?*  
  
"Hey, Gin, look who's here," Ron began, walking back into the kitchen with Harry. The black-haired boy smiled at her.  
  
"Hi, harry," Ginny greeted him squeakily. "What's up?"  
  
He shrugged. "Nothing much."  
  
She nodded. "That's cool."  
  
There was another knock at the door. "That must be Hermione," Ron said. "Hold on a sec."  
  
He left the kitchen, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. "So," Ginny said, thinking of something to say. "Start your homework yet, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, but said nothing else. They sat together in uncomfortable silence, which was blissfully interrupted when Ron came back into the kitchen with Hermione.  
  
"Hi, Hermione," Ginny said cheerily to her older friend. *Damn!* she thought. *I thought she wasn't coming for a few days! Now, she and Harry and Ron will be all friendly, and they'll ignore me.* She snorted. *Well, what else is new?*  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny looked between Harry and Hermione, fuming. It had been a month since they came to the Burrow, and their eyes hadn't left each other since. Ron looked miffed at the love connection that was going on between his two best friends also.  
  
The four of them stood just outside the Leaky Cauldron, clutching their wizard money in small velvet pouches. "I wanted to go meet some friends at Madam Malkin's, Ron. Can I go?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "I guess. Be back here around three-ish?"  
  
She smiled broadly at him. "Thanks, Ron." Ginny caught one last look at Harry and Hermione locking eyes as she walked away.  
  
*This obsession with Harry has to stop,* Ginny ordered herself. *He obviously has a crush on Hermione. It's time to move on."  
  
Outside of Madam Malkin's were her three friends, Nicole, a short, plump girl with chestnut curls and eyes the same shade; and Dawn, a tall, thin girl with long blonde hair and sharp sky-blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, Gin," Dawn welcomed her friend. "You look gorgeous!"  
  
"Did you get a haircut? Highlights? Looks great," Nicole told her. Ginny smiled, pleased by the compliments.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said happily. "Let's step inside, shall we?" The three walked into Madam Malkin's.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped into Madam Malkin's store. He was in need of new dress robes for Hogwarts, and this was the best place to find them.  
  
"Ginny, those look great," he heard a girl say. He looked behind him and did a double take. A ruby-haired woman was gazing into a mirror at herself, her hands stroking her emerald-green silk dress robes. His eyes traced the seam of her dress, stretching over her rich curves, her slim waist, and up her petite chest. It was only when he reached her eyes did he realize that this girl was Ginny Weasley.  
  
*Could that really be Weasley's little sister?* he wondered. She definitely grew up over the summer.  
  
"Ginny," whispered Nicole to her friend. A huge grin covered her face. "Behind you. A guy's staring at you." She turned her head around and found Draco Malfoy staring at her. She didn't blush or turn away; Ginny gave him a slow, smooth smile. Draco blinked, and broke his gaze on her. He left the store without buying anything.  
  
"Ooh," Dawn said excitedly. "Looks likes somebody's got a crush." Ginny only smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you have fun with your friends today, Ginny?" Ron asked her when she arrived in front of the Leaky Cauldron, holding three bags full of merchandise. She was glowing with happiness, and didn't even notice Harry and Hermione's fingers reaching to touch each other.  
  
"Best day of my life," Ginny replied. This year was going to be different. No more being a shy wallflower, no more being a good little girl. She was taking a walk on the wild side. 


	2. Ginny the Sex God Slayer

Hey hey hey here's chapter two (you might just get some Draco/Ginny action in this chapter!) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Thanks to Hjordis for helping me write the second chapter!  
  
A Walk on the Wild Side Chapter Two  
  
~*~  
  
She watched silently. Her father sat at his desk in his office, flipping through old parchment pieces. The circles under his eyes were prominent, the lines in his face deep.  
  
Ginny turned to the door, and watched as it fell from its hinges onto the carpet. Mr. Weasley stood, his face sallow. Hovering above the ground, like black shadows, came a troika of men, dressed in ebony cloaks and masks. They only wore one sleeve, covering their left arm; on their right, the Dark Mark was exhibited in its amoral glory.  
  
"Can I help you?" she heard her father's voice echo. No words were spoken by any of the men. Ginny noticed beads of sweat drip down his face. She reached out for him, but was frozen in place. The three Death Eaters pulled out their wands.  
  
"Don't hurt him!" cried Ginny, but no one saw her or listened.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," the men said in unison. Ginny turned away as green light blasted from their wands.  
  
"Leave my father alone!" she cried, and gasped. Slowly she opened her eyes.  
  
She was in her room, in her bed. Her desk was underneath her window; her stuffed animals piled on her old rocking chair. Dozens of books were crammed on her shelf. The floor was littered with schoolbooks.  
  
*A dream*, Ginny thought quickly, her heart still racing. *Just a dream. A very strange dream, but still a dream. *  
  
"Ginny?" called Hermione. "You awake?"  
  
The girl blinked. "Huh? Oh yeah."  
  
"Good. You better get dressed then, we have to go soon."  
  
"OK, Mione."  
  
Slowly she rose out of bed and went to her closet, peering through the hangers. Today she was going back to Hogwarts- to see Draco again. She wanted something that would take his breath away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ready to go, Ginny?" called Mr. Weasley from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Just another minute, Dad!" Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Does she normally take this long?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"All the time," Ron answered, his eyes on her and Harry's interlocking fingers.  
  
A moment later, there was a rumbling noise, and Ginny came rumbling down the stairs, dressed in a long black winter coat, her red hair tucked under a cap. "Ready, Dad," she said with a smile.  
  
"Finally," Ron muttered as he and the others carried their luggage out to the car.  
  
The ride to Kings Cross was quick. Mr. Weasley helped the three carry their luggage to the platform.  
  
"Have a good year," he told them cheerily. Hermione and Harry nodded, and while no one was looking, disappeared into the platform between 9 and 10. Ron followed suit.  
  
"See you in June, Ginny," Mr. Weasley said. She looked up at her father- and her dream came rushing back to her in violent swoop.  
  
"I love you, Dad," Ginny replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Mr. Weasley seemed surprised; but he replied, "I love you, too." Feeling relieved, Ginny ran into the barrier, and emerged onto Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Hey, Gin!" called Dawn. Ginny smiled as she saw her friends wave her over to where they stood.  
  
Nicole frowned when she saw Ginny's thick fleece coat and fuzzy hat. "Aren't you hot in that?" she asked.  
  
"Not really," Ginny said. "Just when I see Draco." Her friends giggled, and Ginny rolled her eyes. Sometimes her friends were really immature.  
  
"The train's pulling up," Dawn shouted above the roaring train. "Going to sit with us, Gin?"  
  
"No, I have someone I need to visit first."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco surveyed the students that cluttered the train station. He smiled grimly. It was time for another year to begin; new things to learn, new people to torture. *Speaking of which*, Draco thought to himself, *where's Potter? *  
  
He looked around, but couldn't find the Boy Who Annoyed Him anywhere. *But*, he noticed, *there's Ginny Weasley. * She was dressed in a thick woolen coat, with all her school belongings close to her side. She looked nervous. Draco rolled his eyes. *Guess she's still the same little girl as before. *  
  
Draco was so involved with describing his summer to Crabbe and Goyle he didn't even hear the knock on the compartment door. He looked up-and there stood Ginny Weasley. She smiled at him confidently. "Can I come in?" she mouthed.  
  
Ginny watched Draco's hesitant expression vanish and regain its usual smirk. He couldn't see that behind her back, her hands were quivering. The blonde cocked an eyebrow, and nodded.  
  
Using fake confidence she'd spent the whole summer trying to perfect, she easily sat down on the bench across from Draco. She pretended to wipe off her forehead. "Gee, it's hot in here," she said, pulling off her fuzzy coat.  
  
The boy swallowed hard when he saw her outfit. A leather tube top, red, magically enhanced to look like flames crackling across her chest; waistless blue jeans, skin tight, and small enough to expose a strip of scarlet underwear. She pulled off her hat, showing off her new chin-length haircut.  
  
"You like?" she asked innocently, trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice. Draco obviously did enjoy what he was seeing; either that or he'd stuck his magic wand down his pants.  
  
Draco did his best to keep his face straight. He was obviously wrong about her being a goody two-shoes- again. "Get out of here, guys," he ordered Crabbe and Goyle. "I want talk to Ginny alone."  
  
"Ginny?" she said incredulously as the boys left. "Look at us, on a first-name basis."  
  
"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco asked idly.  
  
"What do I want?" whispered Ginny to herself, wrapping her finger around a strand of cherry hair. She stood up and sat beside Draco. "I want back the four years I was in love with Harry Potter and never even noticed you."  
  
*What is she doing? * Draco wondered. *She's either very clever, or completely insane. * "Never noticed me?" the boy laughed. "I couldn't care less if you exist or not."  
  
"Well, considering your magic wand's grown about ten times bigger, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you could care."  
  
Draco couldn't keep up this charade anymore. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"The same girl I've always been, just a little more grown up." Ginny smiled at him, a real smile. Her hands quivered, not out of nervousness, but of pure desire to touch his face, his body, his-everywhere. She arched her neck and waited.  
  
*Can't resist an invitation, * Draco thought. He was about to put his mouth on hers-  
  
"GINNY!" The girl winced; that voice was too familiar. Looking away from Draco, she found Ron standing at the door, his face flushed with surprise and anger. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
The moment was ruined. Draco leaned back in his seat. "Better get out of here, Weasley," he said, his smug air back. "Don't want anyone to know I was slumming."  
  
Normally his words would've stung. But Ginny knew Draco was just putting on airs. "'Bye Draco," she said, gathering up her coat and leaving with Ron.  
  
"Wait 'till Mum hears about this," Ron muttered, pushing Ginny through the train.  
  
"Yeah, I bet she'll be real pleased you tattled on me, Percy," she shot back. Ron skidded to a halt. Ginny hid her smile. The name struck Ron in a sore place.  
  
"Fine, I won't tell," he mumurred softly. "Just don't hang around with him again, all right?"  
  
"All right," she said, sounding a little unsure of herself. She'd never lied to her brother before. *Better get used to it, * Ginny thought as she pulled on her coat.  
  
~*~  
  
Her hands graced his chest. She wanted to explore him with her body, taste him with her mouth. He was cool and sweet, but a little tangy. Like vanilla and oranges. Ginny couldn't believed she wasted her time on Harry Potter when she could've had her own private sex god-  
  
"Ginny?" Professor Trelawney inquired in her usual misty tone. "Are you paying attention?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny muttered, quickly stirring her tea leaves. Straining the tea into her saucer, she looked at the shapes she'd been left with.  
  
"What do you see?" asked the Professor, hovering over Ginny like a dark, jasmine-scented cloud.  
  
Ginny squinted into her cup. "Er, I think that's a flower of some sort."  
  
"A daisy," answered Professor Trelawney. "What does it mean?"  
  
"A new love, I think," Ginny said, blushing slightly. It seemed everyone in the room was now staring at her. "And I see a- question mark?"  
  
"Correct. And what does it mean?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. The Professor turned to another student, who said, "It means questionable morals."  
  
Professor Trelawney nodded. "And there's a raven," Ginny told the teacher dully. "A sign of bad news."  
  
"You have a strong Inner Eye, Ginny," the Professor said.  
  
"Thank you, I suppose." Ginny pushed her teacup away. Suddenly not even imagining making out with Draco would make her happy.  
  
The bell rang, and Ginny began to collect her books. She wondered if they were serving anything good for lunch.  
  
By the time Ginny reached the Great Hall, her friends had already started eating. "Er! Gin!" cried Nicole, her mouth filled with treacle pudding. Ginny winced at the sight of little crumbs spewing from her friend's mouth. *My friends are so lame, * she thought exasperatedly. "How was Divination?"  
  
"Fine," Ginny answered glumly.  
  
"What are you dressing up as for the dance?" Dawn wanted to know, handing Nicole a napkin at the same time.  
  
"Dance?" Ginny said blankly.  
  
Dawn sighed. "The Halloween Dance. The one we've been waiting for for months! Duh!"  
  
"Right. Oh, I haven't gotten a costume yet."  
  
"But the dance is in two days!" Nicole said.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I'll find something." Her eyes traveled across the room over to the Slytherin table where Draco was holding court among the other Slytherins. She wondered what he was going to go as.  
  
The bell rang again. Ginny scrambled out of the hall, leaving her friends behind. Draco was walking- alone- to his next class.  
  
"Hey," she greeted him. Draco gave her a quick glance.  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
"What? No kiss for me?"  
  
He stopped in the middle of the hall. "What?"  
  
"I'm joking. I was just curious what you were dressing up as at the Halloween dance."  
  
Draco wasn't sure what to tell her. Ginny had barely spoken to him since the train ride (most likely because Big Brother was always around), except for the quick batting of her eyelashes. She was crafty, this Weasley. Sometimes he wondered why she wasn't Sorted into Slytherin.  
  
"A vampire," he answered truthfully. "Again: why?"  
  
"You'll see," Ginny said with a smile, turning down another corridor. Fascinated, Draco watched her walk away.  
  
~*~ Two days later, Draco did see what Ginny was planning.  
  
The Great Hall was lit with pumpkin lanterns; the walls were covered in cobwebs, complete with real spiders. Half the room was occupied by a table, laid out with Halloween goodies. The other half was empty except for a stage where the DJ was going to set up.  
  
Draco stood near the food tables, his eyes on the door. He couldn't wait to see what Ginny was planning. The boy was confused; Ginny was a Weasley, no better than a Mudblood. Then why was he drawn to her?  
  
"You look awesome, Ginny!" Nicole exclaimed. She and Dawn stood by the entrance to the Great Hall, waiting for their friend.  
  
"Yeah, you too," Ginny said sarcastically. Nicole was dressed like a Raggedy Ann doll; Dawn was a mermaid, complete with glittering tail. The three walked into the party.  
  
The moment Ginny walked into the Great Hall, two boys choked on their food. She was dressed in black leather pants, a green-and-silver halter-top that was cut very low, and stiletto heels. A large silver cross rested on her chest; in her hands she held a wooden stake.  
  
Ron stormed over to Ginny from the refreshments, the bells on his jester hat jingling. "Ginny? What are you wearing?"  
  
Ginny frowned, confused. "Gee, Ron, I thought it was clothing."  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "Funny, Gin."  
  
"I thought it was."  
  
"Go back to your dorm and change."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "No, Ron. Just because you're unhappy that Harry is over there dancing with Hermione doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." Ron looked over to where Harry and Hermione, a.k.a. Romeo and Juliet, were dancing. He turned around to tell his sister off, but found that she was gone.  
  
"Nice fangs," Ginny told Draco, standing beside him.  
  
"What are you supposed to be?" Draco asked, not really caring; he wasn't exactly thinking with his brain at the moment.  
  
"A vampire slayer," she told him. She pressed her stake to his chest. "I've chosen my prey."  
  
Draco grinned. "Do you wanna go somewhere private?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded. They quietly snuck out of the Great Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny kicked the door to the dormitory open as Draco's lips graced her neck. She spun around and met her mouth with his. His hands crept down her back like spiders, and found their way to the laces of her halter-top. Draco smelled good; he tasted like oranges and vanilla-  
  
"Stop," she gasped, pulling away. Draco stood back, face flushed and irritated. "What? Chickening out?"  
  
She glared at him. "No," she lied. "Things are just moving a little fast."  
  
Draco looked away for her. *This is a Weasley! * he thought wildly. *My father's going to kill me if he ever finds out- * "Thought you were grown up, Ginny," Draco said carelessly. "Thought you could handle it."  
  
"I can handle it," she told him quickly, feeling her face get hot. "Come on, Draco." Before he could say anything else, she pushed him against the wall, inhaling his tangy-sweet scent, and pushing her visions of the future away. "You just better be sure you can handle me." 


	3. Christmas Vacation

NOTE FROM HJORDIS: News from the wizarding world: Evil Slytherin Child has been banned from the computer by her parents! *Gasp* Never fear, though; I, Hjordis, have written this entire chapter for you, and will continue to co- write and edit anything ESC thinks up. And if you want to read anything else I've written (*cough* blatant advertising *cough*), you can check out my author page.  
  
A/N: Our bad: Draco is a Prefect (great big shocker, considering how Daddy owns half the wizarding world) in case anyone was curious how he and Ginny were doing it without anybody noticing.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco looked at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He never slept when he thought about Ginny.  
  
Rolling over in bed, he looked at his Ginny. Her flaming red hair was a mess. Delicately he smoothed down her rumpled locks, his lungs thick. The moment he thought of Ginny, it became harder to breathe.  
  
Ginny was a babe, all right. At first Draco was out for her sweet face and the fact she was easy. But now he saw her differently. She was intelligent; she was passionate; she would do anything for the people she loved.; and she tasted like peppermint humbugs.  
  
The boy glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Damn," he muttered. "Ginny. Ginny!"  
  
"Mmm," she mumbled.  
  
"It's six-thirty. You better get back to your dorm."  
  
She rolled over. "OK." She kissed him gently. The world slowed to a standstill; every nerve in both of their bodies tingled. "See you later?"  
  
"Of course," he answered automatically. She stood up, pulling her nightgown. Ginny gathered up her clothes and gave him a quick smile as she left his room.  
  
He sighed. There was something about her. He couldn't help it, but he thought that he was-*can't believe I'm even thinking this*- falling in love with her.  
  
Draco snorted. *Father'll love that, * he thought. In the Malfoy household, love came third to power and ambition. His father would never stand for the idea of a Malfoy and a Weasley. Draco could just imagine what his father would say.  
  
*"She's a Weasley, Draco! Almost a Mudblood. Master won't be happy to hear about this. Her father's a Muggle Lover, her brother is best friends with Potter-"  
  
"But I care about her, Dad."  
  
"She's just a girl!"*  
  
*Yeah*, thought Draco. *Just a girl. *  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny ate her cornflakes quickly. She was eager to get out of the Great Hall- she wanted to go see Draco before classes began.  
  
"Hey, Gin, what's the rush?" Dawn wanted to know, taking a bite of toast.  
  
"Nothing. I just want to get to class early." It was a lie. Seemed like everything she said lately was a lie. "I'll be in the library." "I'm going to see the Professor about the test." "Nothing is going on between me and Draco." Ginny eyed her innocent friends. They wouldn't understand what it was like, to be with a man. To share your soul with another person.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table, Draco was mid-conversation with Crabbe and Goyle, but his eyes were on Ginny. One of his eyes twitched; she smiled at the subtle wink he had reserved just for her.  
  
Was she falling in love with him? She frowned; what couldn't she love? He was handsome; rich; powerful; strong. Ginny felt safe with him; when she wasn't with him, like now, she felt cold and isolated.  
  
The bell rang and she headed into the hallway without another word to her friends. They'd probably be angry. Ginny didn't care; they weren't Draco, which made them not a priority.  
  
Draco spotted her behind him, walking slowly enough not to be noticed. "Your dorm or mine?" she whispered seductively.  
  
"Always mine," he answered.  
  
"Quite the aggressor," Ginny retorted quietly. "After lunch?"  
  
"Meet you by the library." She hurried off to her next class. Ginny grinned. The confidence she'd spent the last months pretending was finally coming naturally.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco watched her hurry off. Suddenly strong arms pressed him against the wall. Ron Weasley stared at him angrily.  
  
"What's the matter, Weasley?"  
  
"You and Ginny," he snapped. "I don't know what you and she are doing, but I don't like you teasing her."  
  
"Teasing me?" replied Draco, astonished. "Seems your sister's the one who's being a tease."  
  
Ron flushed a deep red and slammed Draco into the wall again. "You hurt her, I'll kick your ass. You understand?" His grip on the Slytherin's robes tightened. Weasley was a few inches taller than Draco, but didn't have the muscle. Nevertheless, Draco wasn't in the mood for a fight.  
  
"Fine," Draco agreed. Ron reluctantly let go of him, and ran to catch up with Harry and Hermione. Draco adjusted his robes and gathered his books. Unlike Ginny, lying had always come easy to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Snow began to fall, blanketing Hogwarts. It was a sign; the month was December, almost time for Christmas.  
  
"We could have the place to ourselves," Ginny said to Draco one evening, lying beside him in bed. "You and me."  
  
He smiled sadly. "As much as I'd like that," he told her quietly, "Father wants me home for Christmas."  
  
Ginny lay back on her pillow, trying to hide her disappointment. "Oh. Then I guess I'll just go home with Ron for the holiday." She bit her lip; the Burrow was the last place she wanted to be. The dream she'd had before the start of term- the one when her father died- was in her head almost every night. She feared that meant it would come true soon.  
  
Draco watched as her expression became hazy, and her thoughts drifted to something else. "Ginny?" he inquired. "Are you all right?"  
  
She blinked. "Yes," she answered quickly. "Of course."  
  
"Liar." Concern lined his pale face, and his icy eyes softened. "What's wrong?"  
  
She sniffed and wiped her eyes; she didn't want to start bawling right here, in Draco's bed. "You see, I've been having this dream," she began, trying not to choke on her own words. "My father is attacked by Death Eaters in his office at the Ministry- they kill him."  
  
"But it's just a dream, Ginny-"  
  
"No, Draco, I don't think it is!" Ginny blushed, embarrassed she'd lost her temper with him. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "In Divination, my homework is always correct. All the predictions I make- they come true. Sometimes I dream things and they happen."  
  
Draco paused, contemplating what she had told him. Seers were rare, but it wasn't completely unthinkable that Ginny actually had premonitions.  
  
*He's been quiet too long*, Ginny realized. That wasn't good. That meant something was wrong. She continued to bite her lip; the coppery taste of blood entered her mouth. Her eyes welled up- *don't cry, don't cry*, she ordered herself to no avail- and began to sob. All the unspoken feelings, the guilt, the sadness, the fear snowballed out of her in liquid form.  
  
Draco watched her cry for a moment. *What do I do now? * he wondered. *What do you do when someone was crying? * Her shoulders shook wildly. He draped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest. "It'll be OK," he assured her over and over again, although he wasn't sure if that was true. Her shudders stopped, and her tears followed. Slowly they both fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny gave Hogwarts one last forlorn look as she boarded the train. Packing her luggage away in one of the train compartments, she went to join Ron in his section.  
  
She found him staring out the window, waving at Harry and Hermione as the train whizzed past them. "They're staying behind?" Ginny said, surprised.  
  
Ron shot her a look. "No, Gin, they're going home by broomstick. What do you think?"  
  
"Sorry," Ginny snapped back huffily. Ron let out a deep breath, not looking quite as angered as before.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gin. I-"  
  
"It's all right," she told him, calmer. "I know what's it like to have feelings for someone and they're not interested." *At least I DID, * she thought. Ron nodded and turned back to the window.  
  
There was a crashing sound from the door. The train lurched, and Draco had been thrown into the door. Unhurt, he pushed himself off the glass. He looked over at Ron, who wasn't paying attention, and mouthed, Wanna go somewhere private?  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom," Ginny said suddenly, leaping up. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She left the compartment and headed towards the luggage car.  
  
Just as she nearly reached the car, she heard someone call out her name. "Ginny!" She winced; that was Dawn's voice. The girl spun around, to find both her friends running towards her.  
  
"Hey, Gin. Whatcha doin'?" Nicole asked between bites of a Pumpkin Pasty.  
  
"Wanna sit with us?" inquired Dawn.  
  
Ginny gave them a fake, friendly smile. "Actually, I'm not feeling so well. Too much sausage at breakfast." She pressed her hands to her stomach. "I'm probably going to be in the bathroom the whole time."  
  
"Oh," Dawn said, looking concerned. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"No thanks," Ginny said. "See you later!" She quickly walked through the train compartment.  
  
"Isn't the bathroom the other way?" wondered Nicole, licking her fingers clean.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco smiled as her heard footsteps. As Ginny walked through the door, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Gotcha," Draco whispered in her ear. She laughed as he began to lightly tickle her.  
  
"That tickles!" she cried, resting her back on his chest. She flipped around and pressed him voraciously against the wall. Their mouths locked, and they quickly lost control of themselves.  
  
Draco gasped for air, although he wasn't sure he wanted or needed it; Ginny was his oxygen. He sat her down on a flower-patterned trunk, pulling off her blouse. She started ripped off his tie and began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
Ginny ran her hands across his bare chest and her attention on his lips. As she closed her eyes, a miniature motion picture filled her mind. For once, not the Death Eaters. ~ Two vials containing blood. They were equally poured into one bowl, and stirred with a silver spoon. Ginny opened her mouth, and let the plasma fusion pour down her throat as a snake- tongued face was etched painfully onto her arm. ~  
  
"Draco," she exhaled as he started working on the hooks of her bra.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I- saw something-" His hands were everywhere at once; his mouth was licking her neck.  
  
"What?" he asked breathlessly, pulling back. Ginny, out of breath, shook her head. They were going to be apart for six days; she didn't want to spend her last hours with him crying.  
  
"Nothing," she told him. He looked suspicious.  
  
"Gin-" He was cut off swiftly when she started kissing him again, and she continued to work on his belt buckle. Neither one of them noticed that a certain red-haired boy was at the door, watching with enraged eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"You were the bathroom for a while," Ron said suspiciously as Ginny came back into the compartment. He cocked an eyebrow. "For an hour."  
  
"Guess I shouldn't have eaten the sausage this morning," she replied with a quick laugh. Ron raised an eyebrow, and turned back to the window, where King's Cross was starting to come into view.  
  
"We should get ready to go," he told her. "I'll get our things." She nodded as he left the compartment. Ginny slipped her hands into her pockets, and found an object in her right jean pocket. Pulling the object out, she located a silver-and-green wrapped package. Excitedly she opened it up.  
  
"Draco," she sighed to herself, holding up the bracelet. It was silver and looped around her arm like a coil. The bracelet was shaped like a snake, with emerald studs for eyes, and a tongue made of fine miniature rubies. Slowly she slipped it on, and pulled the sleeve of her blouse over it, so Ron wouldn't notice. Putting her hand back in her pocket, she discovered a slip of paper.  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
Draco  
  
It didn't say much, but that was all that was needed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Home sweet home," Mr. Weasley said with a smile as their car pulled up in the driveway at Ottery St. Catchpole. Ginny smiled to herself as she watched snowflakes envelop the Burrow in white.  
  
"Ron! Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as her children burst through the kitchen door. She was at the stove, seasoning an enormous goose. Fred, George, and Percy were at the kitchen table, drinking tea. The red-haired woman bustled to the door, hugging her children. "Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Christmas Eve," corrected Percy, but no one paid any attention to him. Ron hauled his and Ginny's things up the stairs while his sister poured herself a cup of tea. She didn't notice Ron signal to their father to walk with him upstairs.  
  
"I haven't gotten any letters from you for a while," Mrs. Weasley told her daughter, looking slightly stern. "Any problems?"  
  
"Just been really busy," lied Ginny. "How have things been here? How's Dad?"  
  
"Fine," Mrs. Weasley said, looking startled by the question. "Busy at work, of course." Ron and Mr. Weasley came downstairs, both looking rather adamant. "Now that we're all here, let's eat."  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco?" The blonde boy looked up from his beef barley at his mother. She sat to his left, all the way at the other side of the table. Her face was one of concern. "You've barely touched your soup."  
  
"Are you ill?" Lucius wished to know. Draco shook his head as he turned to his father.  
  
"Just not hungry, I suppose." He gazed around the dining room. The fireplace crackled in the corner, which was garnished with holly and ivy. A large pine, decorated in silver and green trimmings, sat in the corner of the room, the star on top brushing the ceiling. The dining table was laid out with several courses, with house elves coming to refill the dishes every time someone took a serving. However, the festivities seemed empty to Draco. He looked at his father, who he noticed was eyeing him distrustfully. Mr. Malfoy had been doing so since he came home earlier that day.  
  
"Narcissa?" Lucius said suddenly, lifting his icy eyes off his son momentarily. "May I speak with our son alone?"  
  
She nodded; the woman was used to not being included in father-son discussions. She stood and left the dining hall, closing the door so swiftly Draco jumped at the bang. Lucius waved his hands, and the house elves scurried away. Draco felt anxiety creep into his chest.  
  
Lucius smiled heartlessly at his son. "How are you, son?"  
  
"Fine," Draco said, feeling very apprehensive.  
  
"How's school?" Lucius asked, sipping his wine.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Quidditch?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Virginia Weasley?"  
  
"Fine- wait, come again?"  
  
"What? You thought I didn't know?" Lucius replied coldly, placing his wineglass back on the table. "That you've been sleeping with Arthur Weasley's daughter!" Draco was silent. "Say something, damn you!"  
  
"I figured you'd find out eventually," Draco muttered. Lucius narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Are you daft, son, or just careless? If the Master found out-"  
  
"You're always afraid he'll find out everything!" Draco cut off his father briskly. "We might upset him, or anger him! I don't care anymore!"  
  
"How dare you." Lucius's hands shook with cold fury. He seemed to notice how much emotion he was showing, and calmed down. "You can have any girl you wish, son. But you take Virginia Weasley?"  
  
"She's her own person. I can't say that for some people," snapped Draco.  
  
"This girl has had a strong effect on you." Mr. Malfoy bared a dangerous smile. "I'll have to have her killed."  
  
Draco put his hand to his neck to check his pulse; he thought his heart stopped. "What?"  
  
"She's obviously a bad influence on you. How can you become a Death Eater when you're in love with a Gryffindor?" He made the house name sound like an obscene word. "Don't worry, we'll make it look like an accident."  
  
"You can't!" Draco said, trying to suppress the panic in his voice.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because- because she's a Seer!" The second Draco said that, he wished he hadn't. Lucius's brows rose almost off his forehead, and he leaned forward in his chair.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"She sees the future. I've seen her. The predictions she makes in Divination come true. She-" Draco lowered his head and murmured, "she's seen things, and they've come true."  
  
There was a long pause. "That's very different," Lucius said finally. "Master will be pleased to learn of this." He stood. "Good work, son. If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."  
  
"Thank you," muttered Draco, a sinking feeling in his stomach telling him he had just made a huge mistake.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco and Ginny- she could feel him, holding her, touching her, even when he wasn't there. His warm lips were on her cold skin. She wanted to feel him.  
  
"Do you want to hold the sword?"  
  
"What?" gasped Ginny, coming out of her daydream. Fred held a tiny sword on a looped string.  
  
"Will you hold this for me?" She nodded, and took the ornament as Fred slipped a tiny flute onto a Christmas tree branch, where it promptly began to play, "The Holly and the Ivy."  
  
"Are you all right, Ginny?" Percy wished to know, studying his sister from the top of the tree where he placed the star.  
  
"She's fine," George assured their older brother, who was hanging a blossoming rose near the bottom of the tree. "Too much schoolwork, and not enough holiday cheer'll do that to you."  
  
Ginny smiled distantly, wrapping her arms around herself. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend that her own arms were Draco's.  
  
Mrs. Weasley entered the living room, smiling at the lopsided, overly decorated pine. "Lovely work, children," she said, ignoring the faces Percy, Fred, and George made at being called children. Glancing at the clock, their mother declared, "Time for bed."  
  
"It's only ten thirty!" argued Fred.  
  
"Santa Claus won't come if you're still awake," Mrs. Weasley reminded him. Ginny rolled her eyes as her brothers trotted upstairs. She stood, prepared to follow them, but her mother grabbed her before she could. "Sit down for a minute, Ginny."  
  
"Why?" Her question went unanswered as her father and Ron entered the living room. All three looked grave.  
  
"Ginny," Ron began, swallowing hard, "on the train I saw you. With Draco."  
  
Time seemed to freeze for a moment. Ginny blinked. "What?"  
  
"You know what," Mrs. Weasley told her in a tone that cut more than a thousand knives. "You and Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"He's no good, Ginny," Mr. Weasley explained to her, talking to her as if she was a toddler. "He comes from a family of dark wizards-"  
  
"But he's not evil!" she burst out. "He's different!"  
  
"Just what he wants you to think," Ron muttered.  
  
Ginny stared at her parents and brother in disbelief. "Are you even listening to yourselves? Draco isn't evil. He- he cares about me. He loves me."  
  
"Ginny, it's just a game to him-" Mrs. Weasley tried to tell her severely.  
  
"You don't even know what you're talking about!" Ginny cried, feeling tears form in the back of her eyes. "He loves me and I love him."  
  
Mr. Weasley rubbed his eyes mournfully, his fifty-odd years on Earth showing on his face. "Ginny, he's a Malfoy. He's not to be trusted. His father nearly had you killed three years ago!"  
  
"That was Lucius," the girl shot back. "Not Draco. He'd never hurt me."  
  
Mr. Weasley stared at his daughter. "You can never see him again."  
  
There was a long pause, which was broken sharply by Ginny when she started to speak. "No," she told her father, in a voice too calm and controlled. "I don't give a damn what you think about him. I'm not going to stop seeing him." Her brown eyes filled with a deep hatred then, one that made her mother step back in surprise. "And I'd like to see you try and stop me."  
  
Her eyes locked with her father's, each pair burning with unexpressed violence and rage. Several tense seconds went by until her father broke their gaze, went to the closet, and grabbed his coat.  
  
"Arthur-" Mrs. Weasley tried to stop him, but he slammed the front door shut with a bang. Ginny ran upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Christmas morning at the Malfoy household was the same every year; the house elves scrambled dozens of eggs, fried pounds of bacon, and flipped a stack of pancakes a meter high. But this year was different; the Malfoys had a houseguest.  
  
Draco had never met Voldemort before. He had been only about thirteen months old when Voldemort's power had been destroyed. Since then, he'd only heard stories about the magnificence of the Dark Lord.  
  
But knowing of him was nothing like seeing him. As Draco took a bite of pancakes, his father Apparated into the dining room, accompanied by a tall, younger-looking fellow. He was deathly pale, with red snake-slit eyes. His hands, long and deadly like tarantulas, were rubbing together eagerly, as if he'd just struck gold.  
  
Behind him, Draco heard his mother drop to the floor. He turned, and found her kneeling before his father's guest. Draco did the same.  
  
"Rise, Draco," ordered the Dark Lord. Draco stood, his eyes on his feet. A cool hand cupped his chin, and his face was lifted to meet Voldemort's, who was three feet taller than himself. Draco swallowed his food, hoping his fear would go away with it. The smile on Voldemort's face gave him chills.  
  
"You have always wished to be a Death Eater, have you not?"  
  
"Yes," he answered instantly. His father stood behind his Master, his eyes never leaving his son.  
  
"You will serve me faithfully?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you be willing to give up your life?"  
  
Draco swallowed again. "Yes."  
  
Voldemort released him quickly. "You told your father Virginia Weasley is a Seer. Is this correct?"  
  
"Yes." Draco wanted to lie. He wanted to say, "No, leave Ginny alone!" However, there was something about this man that made him tell the truth.  
  
"Excellent," the Dark Lord said. He turned to Lucius. "Your son is honest. He will be a powerful asset- just like his lover." Lucius nodded, apparently satisfied.  
  
"When you return to school," Voldemort said, turning back to Draco, "you will convince Virginia to join us. Become a Death Eater."  
  
"She-" Draco coughed, choking on his own words. "She may not want to."  
  
"Oh, she will," Voldemort replied confidently. "When she loses her father, she'll be lost and directionless. She'll need somewhere to turn."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "Loses her fa-" Lucius and Voldemort disappeared from the dining room.  
  
~*~  
  
"You have to come out one day, Ginny," Ron said, banging on Ginny's door. She was cuddled in a fetal position on her bed. "I want to give you my present."  
  
"Go to hell, Ron!" she shouted. She heard him sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gin," he told her. "But I had to tell them. It was for your-"  
  
The door opened abruptly. Ginny's face, pink and blotchy with anger and tears, appeared.  
  
"It wasn't for my own good," she explained. "Just because Hermione will never like you as anything more than a friend, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me! I hope-" She took in a deep breath, and dropped to her knees.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny!" Ron knelt beside his sister. Her breathing was fast and shallow.  
  
"No- please don't!" she cried. Her head was split in two. On one side she saw she was in the hallway with her brother, crumbled on the floor. On the other, she saw three Death Eaters come towards her, wands raised. They said their spell, and green light hurtled towards her. She screamed in pain; the glass in her bedroom window cracked. There was nothing but darkness, and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Dad's dead," she told Ron softly, and began to sob. 


	4. Consequences

Hey I'm back! Did you miss me? I know you did! Big Thanks to Hjordis who wrote the last chapter for me because my meanie-butt parents banned me from my computer because of a lousy D in chemistry! ANYWAY I saw Chamber of Secrets 3 times and DUH Draco (AKA Tom Felton) was VERY HOT ::drool:: HA ! I will marry him some day he just doesn't know it yet HAHA! Anyway I know you don't wanna hear ME so on with the chapter! (P.S. thanks to all my lovely reviewers you all get COOKIES YAY!! ~ * dances like the idiot she is, throwing cookies to random people * ~)  
  
A Walk on the Wild Side Chapter 4  
  
~*~  
  
On the day of Arthur Weasley's funeral it was bitter cold. The sky was a deep shade of gray that foreshadowed rain later.  
  
Ginny Weasley was in her room preparing. Her black dress was so old it had begun to fade to gray. It made her skin seem unnaturally pale. She slicked a tube of blood red lipstick on her mouth.  
  
"Ginny." The girl turned to the door, where Hermione stood. Her eyes were filled deep pity. Ginny frowned; she hated pity. "The cars are here."  
  
Together the two girls descended down the stairs. Ginny watched as all of her brothers, her mother, Harry, and Hermione headed out to the cars.  
  
~*~  
  
".Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil; for thou art with me."  
  
Molly Weasley dabbed her handkerchief to her eyes, trying to stifle the sound of her cries. The six Weasley brothers watched the casket before them, stone-faced. Ginny watched, her expression vacant. It was as if she wasn't even there.  
  
*It was my fault *, she thought. *If it hadn't been for my visions, Dad would still be alive. *  
  
The priest closed his Bible. The casket was lowered into the ground, and several men began to shovel dirt onto it. *Is it cold down there? * wondered Ginny. *Will Dad be lonely? *  
  
A cool hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. Ginny turned around to Lucius Malfoy standing behind her, Draco at his side.  
  
"Virginia," began Mr. Malfoy, looking upon the young girl with practiced sympathy. "I am terribly sorry to hear of your father's death."  
  
*I just bet you are, * thought Ginny. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Lucius turned to his son. "I expect you home for dinner at six o'clock." Draco nodded, and Mr. Malfoy followed the group of mourners out of the cemetery.  
  
For a moment the two looked at each silently. Then Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "Draco," she said, tears finally falling from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm so sorry." The way he said it made him sound so.guilty. As if it was his fault. She buried her face in his shoulders, dampening his cloak. His hand gently ran up and down her back soothingly.  
  
She unearthed her face from his shoulder, letting her cinnamon eyes meet his gray ones. Their lips met softly, then their touch intensified. Once lovemaking had been their game, their private obsession; but it had grown into a release, a way to ignore all the pain and pour their passion and fury into several minutes of entertainment.  
  
They pulled apart for a moment. Draco looked uncertain. "Ginny," he began, surveying the cemetery. "You mean.right here?"  
  
"Yes," she answered, kissing him again. She had nothing to lose, did she? Her family knew, and they tried to stop her (or anyone else), they'd walk away with broken bones. She tore off his cloak, throwing over the fresh dirt on her father's grave. Draco and she lay back on the cloak, his hands on her chest. Her hands strayed onto his legs, into his pelvic region.  
  
She began to breathe heavily, suddenly thinking about the consequences of what she was doing. Ginny could almost hear her father rolling over in his grave in abhorrence. She was a horrible person, a horrible child.  
  
But did that matter anymore? How other people viewed her, her family, her friends. Now it was just Draco; he was the only person Ginny knew would always love her, bad child or not. She let out a sigh of pleasure and put her arms around Draco.  
  
A vision filled her mind. She gasped as she lost control of her body and became lost in the motion picture in her head:  
  
~ "What's the matter?" asked Ginny, thrusting her knife into open skin. Dawn cried out as Ginny drove her knife into the girl's arm. "Does it hurt?" Her friend opened her mouth, but no words flowed out. She began to cry as blood ran in rivers down her arm and onto the stone floor.  
  
"Nicole didn't like it," Draco commented as he appeared suddenly behind Ginny, wrapping his arms around her neck. Ginny grinned, kissing her husband before glancing at the cool body behind her. "And look what happened to her," added Ginny. Draco released Ginny from his embrace. She moved towards Nicole, pulling the knife out of her arm as she released a howl of pain- ~  
  
Ginny was snapped out of her vision when she heard Draco winced. Her hands had worked their way up to his arms. Draco pushed Ginny's hand off his left arm, cradling it to his chest. The two both sat up. "Did I hurt you, Draco?" she said quickly.  
  
"No," he answered quickly. "But-" He began to roll up his sleeve. Ginny watched with wide eyes as Draco revealed a tattoo on his arm; a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. The Dark Mark.  
  
"Got it yesterday," he murmurred. Ginny continued to look at the emblem, which was surrounded by tender pink skin. "Still hurts a little."  
  
Ginny smiled, bending over to kiss his arm. She could feel the ink in his arm tingling with magic foreign to her. "Does it hurt anymore?" she asked him quietly.  
  
He smiled at her. "Not at all."  
  
~*~  
  
They returned to Hogwarts several days later. Many people came up to Ron and Ginny with condolences. Ron accepted graciously, but Ginny snapped at them whenever they said, "I feel so horrible about what happened to you. I know just how you feel."  
  
"You don't know a goddamn thing!" she spat, stalking away. Afterwards, she would always find her way to Draco's bedroom.  
  
In the meantime, her grades had begun to slip; they didn't matter anymore to her. Everyone was surprised to hear perky Miss Ginny Weasley was failing all her classes.  
  
Draco was just as distracted. Frequent letters came from his father to persuade his "bitch" to join Voldemort. Draco tried at all almost every chance he got to talk about the Dark Mark, the noble cause of serving the Dark Lord, and all the benefits. To his surprise, Ginny didn't only listen to him, she brought it up frequently.  
  
Ginny was curled up on Draco's bed in the dark, stroking his new mark. "The Mark, Draco," she was saying. "It's kind of sexy."  
  
"You think so?" he said absently. He knew what was coming. If she asked him if she could get one, he might go insane. "No, Gin!" he wanted to shout. "There are no benefits to being the Dark Lord's lapdog! Run, get away from me, Ginny, as fast as you can!"  
  
She didn't ask that night, though. Ginny instead turned and looked at the clock. "It's late. I should go back to my dorm."  
  
Draco nodded, kissing her forehead. Ginny gathered her things and snuck out of the room, blowing Draco a kiss. *I don't deserve her *, he thought for the hundredth time.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny glanced across the dining hall at Draco, who was lost in conversation with several upperclassmen. Beside Ginny, Dawn and Nicole were talking quietly about what they'd done that morning at Hogsmeade.  
  
"Hey, Gin?" Dawn said sharply. Ginny turned to her usually light-hearted friend. "Are you listening?"  
  
"Sure," Ginny replied.  
  
"No, you're not," Nicole argued as she polished off a drumstick. "You're looking at Draco again. He doesn't even know you exist."  
  
"Shut up, Nicole," Ginny shot back. "Just because no boy would ever be interested in you doesn't mean you should be a bitch to me." She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not in a great mood today, so maybe it isn't a good idea to mess with me."  
  
Nicole's eyes shone with tears. Dawn glared at Nicole. "Go away, Ginny."  
  
"Fuck off!" Ginny shouted, just loud enough for her friends to hear. She stood up and stormed from the hall.  
  
Draco watched his girl stalk out of the Hall. Excusing himself quietly, he followed Ginny down the hall to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Ginny!" he called after her, his cry through the empty hall. She turned around, her face rosy with anger. He ran up to her. "Are you all right?"  
  
"No, Draco, I'm not," she replied. "I hate this. I hate pretending to like my friends. I hate schoolwork and school in general. I hate the fact I haven't spoken to my brothers or mother in weeks. And I hate that I can't spend all of my time with you instead of trudging around this shithole. OK, Draco? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?"  
  
"It's not," he answered quietly, watching Ginny as she calmed herself down. "Can I.do anything?"  
  
She sighed, turning to the portrait of the Fat Lady on the wall. "Pumpkin Pasty." The portrait swung around, exposing a doorway. She smiled at Draco. "Come keep me company?"  
  
He smiled, his less exuberant, and followed her into the common room. Before he could say anything, she began to tear off his tie, kissing his face. Draco kissed her back, beginning to unbutton the buttons of her sweater. He tossed it over beside the couch.  
  
Ginny took off his belt and hurled it behind her. She tugged his pants down, stopping only to remove her sweater. Draco fingered the lacy ribbon on her bra, then wrapped his arms around her back, working on the clasp. He removed it with ease, having so much practice. Their lips hardly ever left each other's. They leaned back on the couch.  
  
Their ears perked up at the sound of footsteps, but they found it hard to stop. They moved as if underwater, moving too slow to break apart and hide.  
  
The Gryffindors entered the common room, chatting and laughing. All the noise abruptly stopped when they saw a bare-chested Ginny kissing an underwear-clad Draco. Some gasped; others snickered.  
  
"Ginny?" gasped Colin Creevey. As fast as lightning they pulled apart. Mortified, Ginny turned her back to the wall so no one could see her naked. Embarrassed, Hermione picked up Ginny's discarded sweater and handed it to her. Ginny snatched it and muttered a thank you.  
  
The room was deadly silent. Footsteps approached the common room, startling everyone. "What's going on here- oh," Professor McGonagall said, looking at Draco and Ginny. She swallowed and regained her voice. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor," Draco began, trying to smooth things over in his normal suave tone. "I just asked Ginny to.look at a cut I had. Make sure it wasn't infected." He finished off with his trademark smirk. * That ought to do It * he thought.  
  
However, the Professor was not impressed. "Students, return to your dorms. Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, please get dressed and meet me outside. Professor Dumbledore will be waiting in his office."  
  
Ginny swallowed and began to put back her clothes. Draco stood there for a moment, and pulled his pants on.  
  
~*~  
  
For the past forty-odd years, Dumbledore had dealt with many strange and usual problems in his student body. One thing he hadn't encountered, though, were two teenagers, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, having sexual intercourse in the Gryffindor common room. While he never let it on to the students in question, he had no idea what to do.  
  
Ginny Weasley was a delicate girl. Her father had just been murdered. Her family was close-knit and overprotective. She'd grown into a brilliant, beautiful young woman and no one had taken notice. Those hormonal energies, tightly constrained, were bound to let loose. But with Draco Malfoy? He was the exact opposite of Virginia. He came from a strict upbringing of corrupt parents, cocky and conceited. His family hated the Weasleys; Draco had never treated any of Ginny's brothers with anything but disrespect, and vise versa. It seems highly improbable for Ginny and Draco to feel romantic feelings for each other.  
  
Yet, here they were, disorganized and sloppy, their cheeks flushed from sex. And they sat in front of Dumbledore, awaiting punishment.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore began. Draco dropped his eyes into his lap. Ginny's brown eyes met the Headmaster's, defiant and proud of it. "You two have broken many school rules tonight. You let a non-Gryffindor into your dorm- and had intercourse. This is strictly forbidden, and must be punished." His eyes were grim. "Two months suspension."  
  
"Two months!" Draco exclaimed. "But I have to take my O.W.Ls in two months. I'll never be ready. I'll-" His eyes widened. "-have to repeat the year!"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "You have half an hour to pack. The Hogwarts Express will be waiting for you at the station. You are dismissed." He watched as the two left his presence, suddenly worried about who they would be when they returned to the school.  
  
~*~  
  
The two sat in silence as they sat on the train, riding through the English countryside. After a while, Ginny began to laugh.  
  
"Mum's gonna kill me," she explained to a curious-looking Draco. He wasn't quite so happy about the situation. She frowned. "Are you OK?"  
  
"No," he snapped. "My father's going to be furious. I'll be lucky if he decides to spare my life!"  
  
Ginny reached out and touched his cold face. "Don't worry, Draco," she whispered. "It'll be all right."  
  
"Have you seen anything?" he said in a hushed tone, despite the fact no one else was there. "Any visions?" Ginny shook her head.  
  
"You'll just have to trust me," she told him. He nodded, putting his hand over hers, taking comfort in her warmth.  
  
The air outside the train compartment rippled. Both of them looked up to see Lucius Malfoy appear outside the door. He opened the door, smiling psychotically at his son and his son's lover. "Virginia, Draco," he greeted them. "My Master is awaiting you."  
  
Draco felt his heart pound upon his rib cage. "Voldemort-"  
  
"-is waiting for his most loyal servant's captive." Ginny looked at Draco.  
  
"Voldemort knows about me?" she said quietly. Her face was unreadable.  
  
"To save your life," Draco told her honestly. "I told him about your visions."  
  
"Yes, Lord Voldemort has a great need for a Seer in his inner circle." Lucius drew his wand. "Stand, girl."  
  
Draco winced as his arm began to burn. Rolling up his sleeve, he saw the skull on his arm had turned an inky black.  
  
"The Dark Lord awaits," Lucius said, his wand at Ginny's throat. Reluctantly she stood, and Lucius snatched her wrist.  
  
"Don't hurt her, Father," Draco begged.  
  
"I won't," promised Lucius, as he Apparated away with Ginny. Draco followed, afraid of what was to come next. 


	5. Decisions

Hey it's been really long since I updated last huh? Well guess what Sheeeeeee's baaaaaaack ::evil laugh:: yes well I would like to take this opportunity to thank my Partner in crime Hjordis **cough** read her story **cough ** yes anyway thank you very much to Hjordis because without her the story would SUCK!!  
  
~*~  
  
After a horrible moment of feeling like she was split apart, cell by cell, Ginny reappeared in what appeared to be a dungeon. It was dark and dank, made of cold gray stone. She heard rats squeaking in the corner, and felt a shiver roll over her arms. Quickly she pulled down the sleeves of her sweater.  
  
*Draco, * she thought angrily. *How could you? How could you tell your father about me? * She looked at the man, who looked so much like his son, but wasn't at all like him. Panic rippled through her body as she thought of meeting Voldemort, using her visions for Voldemort. Saying she wanted a Dark Mark was one thing; receiving one, well, that was quite another.  
  
"This isn't right," Lucius was saying to himself when Ginny began to listen again. He pulled out his wand and spoke a magic word unknown to Ginny. In a bright flash, the walls changed; they were made of finely crafted mahogany, as was the wardrobe in the corner. A king-sized bed lined with emerald silk sheets was tucked into the corner of the room. A crystal chandelier on the ceiling, lit with sixteen silver candles, softly illuminated the room. "The Master will meet with you later. Until now, prepare yourselves for dinner. I'll come get you in a few hours." Lucius Apparated away.  
  
Ginny went to the corner, sitting down in an emerald velvet armchair. Tears dripped down her face. She was so afraid, there were no words to describe it. She was going to meet Voldemort, the one person left in the world she truly feared.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Apparated outside of Riddle House in Little Hangleton. To the neighbors' knowledge, no one lived in the manor anymore. The house looked undisturbed; the flower beds were dead and covered with fallen leaves in weeds, window shutters hung loosely from the house, and it was in dire need of painting. But inside lived the Dark Lord, Peter Pettigrew, and several other servants. Draco couldn't see her, but he could almost feel Ginny inside.  
  
Fear ran down his back like a glass of ice water when the door to Riddle House opened. Draco walked up the steps and through the front door. Once he was inside, the door closed behind him.  
  
"Draco," a cool voice said. Lucius appeared on the staircase before him, a smug look on his face.  
  
"Where is she?" Draco said furiously, as he walked towards his father with a deadly look on his face.  
  
"I will bring you to her, soon," Lucius replied, not looking at all disturbed. "Come, my son." The wizard began to walk up the stairs, and Draco followed. Hatred ran through his veins when he thought about his father, but to save Ginny, Draco would follow him off a cliff into a ravine.  
  
They walked down the hall. It was about eight o'clock p.m. now, and the hall was lit with silver candlesticks hovering above the floor. Draco, deep in thought, continued to walk through the hall until he heard a loud hissing sound. He looked down, and saw a snake slithering on the floor, inches below his foot. The snake stuck his tongue out at him, and slid down the hall. "Hurry, Draco," Lucius snapped as Draco complied.  
  
Lucius pushed open a bedroom door where a large armchair sat facing a fire. The back of a head covered in raven hair faced the fire. Beside the armchair stood Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail, hunched over and shuddering.  
  
"Leave us," ordered the Dark Lord. Wormtail slipped out the room. Draco watched him go and shut the door behind him. Voldemort stood and turned around. His eyes, redder than blood, colder than ice, surveyed Draco in a repulsive way. His face formed into a smile that made Draco's stomach twist in an uncomfortable way. "Draco, my boy," Voldemort said in a way that made Draco feel ill. "She is here."  
  
"Where?" Draco demanded to know.  
  
"In time. But first, I have questions. Has Virginia agreed to becoming a Death Eater?"  
  
"She appeared to be interested," Draco said, feeling the need to lie. But lying to Voldemort would be far more deadly than letting Ginny receive a Dark Mark. "I don't know if she will agree immediately."  
  
Voldemort nodded. "Well, there are ways around that." He raised an eyebrow, as if daring Draco to ask what those ways were. "Go to her. She is in the basement. Tell her of all the things we can offer her- and you, if she joins us." He flapped a spidery hand his way and sat back down in his chair. "Lucius, show him where his lover is staying."  
  
"Immediately, My Lord," Lucius replied, bowing and scraping his heels. The elder Malfoy led his son through the house to solid iron basement door. Lucius's frosty gray eyes looked down upon his son, gripping his shoulder painfully. "You better have not been lying, boy."  
  
"I wasn't," Draco spat, feeling irritation blossom in his at the word "boy".  
  
"Tell Virginia Voldemort expects you for dessert in half an hour." Lucius whipped open the iron entrance and shoved his son inside, slamming the door and locking it behind him.  
  
In the corner of the room was a chair; upon it, a forlorn-looking redhead. Her dull brown eyes illuminated when she saw the boy in her room. "Draco!" she gasped, standing up and running to him. Amorously she kissed him, both in need of warmth and comfort. "Gods, I was so worried."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it," Draco said quietly, stroking her cherry-red hair. Ginny reluctantly let go. "My father, Voldemort's personal puppy," he snapped to himself as he sat down on the bed. "I bet he fetches his slippers and morning newspaper for him, too." He turned to Ginny, who stared at him. "What is it? Tell me, love."  
  
"When did you tell your father I had visions?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
The young man paused. "Christmas," he admitted.  
  
"That long? Draco, how- how could you? You know how I feel about them." Her brown eyes simmered with suppressed rage.  
  
"He was going to kill you," Draco explained. "He found out about our relationship. He said it was distracting me for becoming a Death Eater."  
  
"Looks like your father isn't the only Voldemort Whelp in the family," Ginny said bitterly. Draco scowled and stood up, walking towards Ginny slowly; the remark was too true not to hurt. "Don't you dare speak to me like that," he said softly.  
  
"I'll speak to you anyway I want!" Ginny shouted, slapping him across the face. Draco winced as his skin began to sting. He turned back to Ginny, who had begun trembling. "Oh, God," she whispered, suddenly burying her face in her love's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Draco felt dampness on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his love's waist. "I'm so scared, Draco."  
  
"I am too," he reminded her. "But we're together, all right? That's all that matters." She nodded, lifting her head. Draco put his fingers to her eyes, gently brushing away tears. "Let's get ready for dessert with My Lord."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco entered the dining room, dressed in a fine black suit. Ginny was on his arm, clad in a lace-trimmed emerald silk dress.  
  
Voldemort surveyed the two. The poetic irony of the pair! Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater; not any Death Eater, but one of the Dark Lord's inner circle. He was made for evil since he was baptized in the Dark Lord's blood.  
  
But Virginia was not at all expected. Her parents fought tirelessly against him during his reign of glory. Her brother was the best friend with Harry Potter, his greatest enemy. But she had proved useful in the small time he was at Hogwarts, attempting to raise his basilisk. Darkness bloomed in her, like a black rose; her eyes, more black than brown, held her true nature.  
  
"Good evening," the Dark Lord greeted them. He snapped his fingers, and Wormtail snapped to attention, quickly pouring wine for the adolescents. "How are you both?"  
  
"Fine," Ginny told him, her voice coated with ice.  
  
Voldemort smiled, revealing too-white teeth in a sickly smile. "Draco tells me about your visions."  
  
"He was lying," Ginny said flatly. Any color drained quickly from Draco's face. Her eyes were filled with false earnestness. "I don't see the future."  
  
Voldemort's grin faltered. His arms reached across the table to clench Ginny's pale white hand. He grabbed his hand, and Ginny, confused, smiled slightly. The Dark Lord's strong hands tightened; Ginny looked pained, but didn't even wince. "Don't lie to me, Virginia," he whispered, his hard red eyes bright with ire. In a fluid motion, he released her hands.  
  
"You poor girl," Voldemort said sympathetically. "Dead father, family in shambles, suspended from Hogwarts." Ginny looked away, and Draco's hand rested atop of hers. "All I wish to give you is a new family, a new life. You and Draco won't have to worry about what others think about your relationship. You two can stay together."  
  
Ginny looked towards Draco, her eyes hopelessly lost. Draco said nothing, utterly without words or advice for his lover. She looked back towards Voldemort. *She knows*, the Dark Lord thought delightedly. *There is nothing that her family or Hogwarts can give to her that is better than what I have to offer. * Her expression was perplexed. Voldemort decided to lie out his final card. "I'll have you two married."  
  
Ginny's head snapped up towards the Dark Lord. "You- you can do that?"  
  
"I cannot," Voldemort replied, "but I can have it arranged. You would like that, wouldn't you?"  
  
Draco looked outraged; not at the thought of marrying Ginny, but that Voldemort was manipulating her feelings in such a way. He wanted to stand and start yelling, take Ginny away from this. He felt his Dark Mark burn painfully on his arm.  
  
Ginny stared into space for such a long time, until she finally nodded.  
"Give me the Mark." 


End file.
